Hunters meet the Hunted
by paulina16
Summary: When the Winchester brothers come into Mystic Falls in search of a new case, will they be hunted themselves, or will the Salvatores and Winchesters figure something out fighting a common enemy? And in ships I do pretty much everyone with everyone! So I doubt your ship won't be here, either as a friendship or romantic.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're sure it's a vampire?" Dean's voice was questioning and uncertain. Sam Winchester sighed at his older brother.

"Of course it's a vampire. What else would do such a mess? Bodies drained of blood, numerous accounts of _animal _attacks. People disappearing, Dean I think there's a nest of them. A big nest," Sam reassured Dean. The driver suddenly shook rabidly. Sam frowned and leaned back on the bench.

"What the hell Dean?" he asked looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"Nothing," Dean lowered his voice significantly. "Just got chills. Really don't like vampires."

Sam shook his head at Dean and looked the road. It was going quickly past him. The darkness was beginning to set. Sam frowned as he studied the documents more. He was going through them and one particular thing didn't match.

"Wait," Sam said to Dean who slowed the car down. There was no reason to go all the way to Mystic Falls if there was no monsters to kill. Dean turned his head to Sam and raised his brow glaring his brother with his green eyes. "There is this one thing that makes me wonder if it is about vampires, but it definitely is something. Worthy to check up at least."

Sam's brother scoffed annoyed. Why did he need to talk all the nonsense before revealing the reason? It's not like this was a TV show. "Come on Sammy. What is it?" he asked, not sounding as annoyed as he truly was. There was no reason to lash out on his baby brother, but to be fair they had had a rough night. And the only thing Dean searched for in Sam's words were worthy to check up on. He accelerated the car and sped past the sign that said 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'.

"In some cases there is documented two neat wholes on the victim's neck. Or multiple, I don't know, these are all very messy. Like someone has changed them," Sam said and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean squeezed the wheel and turned his face to Sam.

"Covering up their tracks?" Dean raised his brows and changed a meaningful look with Sam who shrug casually.

"I don't know Dean, but this is definitely worth looking." Sam moved his gaze to the dark road. It was raining. It felt like it was always raining.

* * *

"Damon, no! Knock, please," Caroline yelled from the bathroom of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon Salvatore stared at her with an amused face. He had barged into the bathroom, even though Caroline knew that he knew that she was in the bathroom.

"No, Caroline, no one cares," he said, still slightly amused and a crooked smile on his face. Caroline Forbes held the towel high up and kept on staring at Damon with her wide blue eyes. He had something to say surely, why else would he just walk inside a currently being in use bathroom. Caroline looked at him and pushed her head forward with a significant neck movement.

"So? What is it?" she asked and Damon nodded with a raise of his hand.

"I just decided to inform you that there are new vampire hunters in town. Or some kind of hunters I don't know and I don't care because _you _are going to take care of it," Damon said and meant to continue but Caroline cut him off.

"What?! Why would I take care of the killing?! It is your job and you like it so…" Caroline stated the obvious.

"No Caroline because you decided to go on a little rampage, which is not like you by the way, and kill those campers. So yes, it is your job to take care of them," Damon said. After a while he curled a smirk on his face, "Of course I and the rest of the Scooby gang are going to help, so yet again, the ones who cause the trouble don't do anything."

The blonde vampire scoffed and walked to the bathroom mirror. "Yeah well, you usually cause the trouble."

"Well, that's true, but this time I didn't," Damon looked at the blondie victoriously. "So you run along now and deal with them. Your mom just texted me, they are at the Grill right now."

Caroline inhaled deeply and bit her lip, tensing her jugular notch. She moved the light pink towel around her and waited for Damon to go. He stayed there for a bit, smirking and glaring; enjoying the awkward situation he created between Caroline and himself.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted with eyes wide open, waiting for him to _leave_. Damon nodded agreeing but before he turned around and left, he looked at Caroline's body.

"Oh yeah, and Caroline," he said and turned on his heels, "wear something pretty."

Caroline gritted her teeth, sped to the door and slammed it close. She swallowed and created a small wedge between her brows. Did Damon check her out? He couldn't, he was with Elena now that Elena decided to pick him.

Though Caroline loved her best friend with all her heart, sometimes she just wanted to smack her. What Elena Gilbert did wasn't right for Stefan, or Damon. She almost made the Salvatore brothers hate each other. Now Caroline couldn't say she was better; when Damon and Elena were on the outs, and Klaus had left town yet again, she and Damon shared a quick kiss. Though both of them drew away from it instantly filled with disgust, it had left the air funny. Besides little pure Elena cheated Damon when she and Damon were together; which Caroline didn't understand at all. And with who? No one except Elena knew


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy!" Dean shouted from the leather covered seat. "Get me uh, one of those burgers," he pointed at one of the tables. Sam looked at the burger and then Dean. He was about five feet away from his big brother, and embarrassed to death. Sam nodded and turned on his heels, walking over to the bar.

"Hey could I get two beers and a burger," he said and looked at the bartender. She had short dark black hair, and a shade darker skin with pretty pair of green eyes. "To that table over there."

As Sam pointed the table where Dean was, his big brother pulled a goofy grin and a wave. The bartender chuckled as Sam looked back at her and nodded.

"We serve to tables, but sure," she nodded and turned around crouching down to a mini fridge level, grabbed two bottles. Sam looked down at the girl, her purple shirt and her dark blue jeans… Then she caught him looking. A gentle smile appeared on her lips. She opened the bottles and pushed them to Sam. "Here you go. Matt will bring you your food."

"Matt?" Sam raised his brows and the girl leaned on the bar counter and nodded her head towards a blonde male waiter serving other tables.

"Matt, who was going to get to you sooner or later," she smiled and arched her brows. "Anything else?"

"No, thanks, uh, Bonnie," Sam looked at the grey nametag hanging from her shirt. Bonnie turned her head slightly and her eyes moved over to the bar counter.

"No problem."

When Sam left to the booth Bonnie immediately turned around. She took her phone from her jeans back pocket and picked Damon's number. Now as much as she hated and despised him, he was good with these sort of things, and Bonnie knew something fishy was going on as soon as they entered the bar. And besides Damon wasn't that bad anymore, this one summer when Elena and Damon were on the outs, and Damon sought help in her.

Bonnie was more than surprised by that, but she was going out of town anyway, and Damon was a wreck. He just needed a friend. And they became really good friends, but after that summer Elena chose him, and he changed. He didn't talk to her as much anymore.

"Hey Damon, its Bonnie," she started when she heard Damon's voice on the other head of the phone. "And we got a problem."

She turned around and looked at the brothers sitting in the booth.

"What is it?"

"I don't think Caroline can handle these two. I got a vibe from them. They are not one of the fives, they are not vampires, werewolves or witches. They are something _new_."

* * *

Damon Salvatore had gotten Bonnie's message, and now he entered the Grill. His piercing blue eyes spotted the brothers immediately. Just as Bonnie had told him; one extremely tall and brown haired, the other one shorter with lighter hair and both of them wearing suits. Caroline Forbes stormed in right behind him, in a pretty black dress and a denim jacket. Damon had shrugged to her appearance.

He was feeling a little confused right now. Bonnie was there at the counter smiling to him, Elena was at home probably waiting for him to come home, and Caroline was right there next to him. Okay he could rule Caroline out. The things he had done to her in the past... They were just too awful for him, or her, to overcome. And the kiss they shared when Elena told him she would need time, it had just made things more clear. There was absolutely no intentions for him to take their relationship on the other level. And by the other level he meant relationship.

Damon noticed his phone's constant buzzing. It was probably Stefan, for Damon left him a message just a moment earlier. Stefan had went on and traveled around the world. He didn't take it lightly when Elena finally chose Damon. Damon had gotten cards from his baby brother, but he clearly held a gentle grudge towards Elena.

Sometimes Damon felt _really _bad. The way he just fell in love with his brother's girl, the way he stole her from him. The same thing with Katherine, though it was a bit hazy which one had Katherine first. The way he way he treated Caroline, abused her in such horrendous ways.

"Okay Blondie," Damon straightened his leather jacket and glanced at Caroline. "You know what to do?"

"Yes," she said quite perky. "I play the slutty girlfriend and you the jealous boyfriend. Got it."

Damon looked at her for a while and nodded. "Good, now go. Run along." As Caroline went over to the brothers, Damon headed over to the bar.

Bonnie's eyes caught Damon and she smiled wearily. He sat on the light stool and placed his hands on the counter.

"Long time no see," Damon's smile was faint and Bonnie didn't smile. She just looked at him; waiting. "So you're the new bartender, huh."

Bonnie shrugged and looked away from Damon. "Yeah well I need the money."

"I like your hair."

"Thanks," Bonnie said and grabbed a white rug which she used in cleaning the counter. "It's exactly the same as in this summer. Remember this summer Damon? When you left me alone in Italy?"

Damon swallowed and looked at his hands. It was true that he had left her in Italy, but she had made new friends and everything has already been taken care of by Damon's credit card.

"You're angry at me," Damon sighed and reached for a bottle from behind the counter. "But Elena called me and-"

"And you needed to leave immediately?" Bonnie's words made Damon face her. Look her straight in her green judgy eyes and face her. "I found out about Elena calling you after the summer. I would've understood, Damon. You should've told me."

"I know, and I just wanted to thank you," he said and took Bonnie's hand in his. "Thank you for being there for me when everyone else abandoned me."

Bonnie looked at Damon's piercing blue eyes and wasn't able to hold back a smile.

"And as much as you annoy me..." he started but got interrupted by Bonnie, smacking him I the shoulder.

"Hey! That was really sweet, why did you have ruin it by calling me annoying?"

Damon smirked wickedly and understood by the tone of Caroline's voice by the booth that now it was time to go and save her.

"You should go and help Caroline," Bonnie said and nudged her head towards the table that carried laughter in their ears.

Damon created a last and final glance towards Bonnie and got up from the stool. He left the bottle of bourbon there; he didn't even take a sip.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Caroline walked in with Damon, Damon walked over to the bar to see Bonnie, and Caroline over to the two men. First she walked briskly past them, but stopped and backed like she was interested in the new guys.

And she was for sure, and when she laid eyes on them she wished they weren't hunters. They were wearing suits. Caroline frowned gently; why were they wearing suits?

"Hi," Caroline whispered and stopped. She looked at the two and smiled.

"Well hi there," the lighter haired with a pair of blue green eyes said with a smug smirk. Caroline squinted her eyes to him and moved her gaze to the other one. He looked at her with seriousness in his brown eyes.

"You're new," she said and turned her body towards them.

"Yeah, I'm agent Page and this is agent Plant," the one who had brown eyes and hair said. "We're from the FBI." Caroline glared at the two in turns before grabbing a chair behind her and sitting in the head of the table.

"Hmh that's funny. The singer and the guitarist of Led Zeppelin," Caroline arched her brows and leaned on her left hand.

Dean looked at his brother and swallowed the last pieces of his burger. Damn this girl saw right through them. He straightened his back and wiped his tie. Sam was just as confused as his big brother, and the blonde waiting for the answer was pressing them.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Dean finally said with a forced smirk, and Caroline noticed it.

"So what are you doing here? Are you here because, uh," Caroline leaned closer and curled a smile on her lips, "because of the camp murders?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" Dean cocked his head, now was his turn to pressure her.

Caroline inhaled and stared at agent Page. She was so sure he was lying. They were hunters, for sure. But she wasn't sure of one thing; were they aware that she was a vampire.

"Hey." Caroline got snapped out of her thoughts by Damon's hand on her shoulder. As much as she wanted to shake him off she couldn't. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded but never left Dean's eyes. "I'm Caroline Forbes by the way."

"Damon Salvatore," Damon offered his hand and both Dean and Sam shook it.

"Agent Plant," Dean said with a straight face.

"Agent Page," Sam told with a dry smile.

"Agents wow," Damon clapped his hands and took a step back. "You're with the FBI?"

Dean and Sam nodded, wondering Damon's agenda.

"Listen I live in the Salvatore boarding house and my uncle Zach used to take people in, almost like a motel but fancier, so if you need a place to stay just ask the address from the pretty bartender."

_What the hell is he doing? _Caroline was almost frowning like a mad person. Almost.

Dean and Sam nodded thanking him. After that Damon walked away with Caroline tailing after him. They exited the Grill and as soon as they did, Caroline grabbed Damon by the arm, squeezing it tight.

"What the hell Damon? Why did you invite them to your home?"

Damon stopped and looked at Caroline's face. He swallowed and glared ahead before answering. His lips drew a tight line as he looked back at her.

"Have you ever heard a saying 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?"

Caroline's expression looked down with confusion.

"But they could kill us when we sleep."

"Well you could always move back to your house," Damon smirked deviously and turned on his heels, walking away. He left Caroline to stare at the asphalt ground. Damon was such an asshole. She scoffed and went on walking in a different way.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked out of the Grill and they both corrected their ties. Dean had a strange feeling about this town; especially its people. Caroline Forbes and Damon Salvatore were a little too friendly.

Sam walked behind Dean, thinking almost exactly the same thing. They were making their way to the Impala, but got interrupted by a loud woosh, slap of angel wings, and Castiel's face. He startled the Winchester brothers, and Dean squealed silently.

"Cas!" he shouted trying to man his voice back. "You can't just… do that!"

Castiel looked at him confused. He frowned and looked at Sam for a moment, who shrugged and moved to Dean's level.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," he said his lips drawn as a tight line. Dean rubbed the temples of his head quickly, before raising his gaze and looking in Castiel's eyes. Sometimes the angle was awkward, and not good in social situations, but he was helpful. He was like a guardian angel to them.

"Okay it's… okay. Just tell us why you came here."

Castiel was able to relax his face and almost raise a tiny smile. He loved being helpful.

"Well I just came here to say that this town is very _supernatural_," he crooked his head and avoided Dean and Sam's eye contact. The brothers frowned gently and Dean folded his arms around his chest.

"What does that mean?"

"This town has witches, vampires, werewolves. All different from the ones you have dealt with." Castiel felt a sudden tingle in his abdomen. He frowned yet again. Someone was praying for him; but who? He couldn't quite figure that out.

"What?" Dean and Sam almost said in sync.

Castiel directed his eyes back to the brothers and took a step back.

"Cas!" Dean said catching his attention. Castiel looked at him and weighed should he go where he is summoned or should he stay and help them.

"I'm sorry Dean, but all I know is that you need to seek for a Bennett. Seek for a Bennett."

His heavy words were left hanging in the air as he angel wooshed away from Mystic Falls. Dean looked at Sam and they changed a meaningful look. Dean cleared his voice and slowly moved his gaze to his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

The town square was calm and the night was starting to set. Dean looked back at his little brother with his brows raised from their arches.

"What do you think Sammy? Motel or the Salvatore Boarding house?"

Sam pursed his lips gently together wondering. Sam had the same edgy feeling about this town as Dean did. Castiel just confirmed them; he would need to do a lot of research.

"I don't trust that Damon guy. He seems he has an agenda and I need to do some research. Because if these vampires, are different than we know, we need to prepare ourselves," Sam said and looked at the sunset. The final rays of sun peaked over the church. "And we need to find a Bennett, whatever that means."


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine Pierce was a smart girl. She had ran from Niklaus Mikaelson, _the_ Original for over 500 years, with succession. The only time he got even close to killing her was when he came back to Mystic Falls to complete the ritual with Elena. Why didn't Elena die in that ritual? Oh yes, because of the Salvatores. Katherine cringed and scoffed gently when she thought of Elena Gilbert.

How could her look alike hurt Stefan like that? I mean sure Damon was good looking, great in all sorts of activities, but Stefan was Stefan!

Oh well, that was that, she guessed. It was time to move on, and besides. Katherine could have lots of fun just by tormenting the now-a-vampire Elena. After all Katherine had promised the little girl an eternity of misery. And unlike Damon, she was determined to keep that promise.

Woosh.

Katherine stopped waving her legs over the armchair and looked at the man who just now had appeared in her hotel room. A smirk curled up on her lips as the man glared at her confused. His beige trench coat was in a better condition when she'd last seen him, but it was just as horrendous.

"Took you long enough," Katherine said and looked at a curl of her hair which she now twirled around her finger.

The man frowned and stood still next to a fireplace. "I don't understand. What am I doing here?"

Katherine got up from the chair and walked her signature walk with her signature smirk over to the angel.

"You are here to make my every wish come true."

She cocked her head letting the chestnut brown curls fall on the other side of her head. Katherine scrunched her nose and snickered. "Like a genie."

Castiel looked at her with confusion. What did Katherine Pierce want with him? Castiel wondered if he should go back to Dean and Sam, help them find a Bennett. How would you find a Bennett Castiel? You don't even know _what _a Bennett is.

"What do you want Katherine?" Castiel finally spoke up.

Katherine inhaled and squinted her eyes at him. She took a couple of steps forward and breathed out. Katherine folded her arms over her chest and studied the angled under her brows.

"_Tell me where the Winchesters are and why_," Katherine tried her compulsion on the angel. She wasn't sure if it was going to work; Castiel was an angel after all, but his meat suit was human. So if Castiel hadn't taken Vervain she could compel him.

Castiel stared at her challenging. "If you tell me who's a Bennett."

After the shock that first appeared on Katherine's face she wasn't able to hold down a smirk. This Castiel she wasn't so familiar with. Last time she saw Castiel was back in 1864. 1864 had been a busy year for Katherine; first she had made the Salvatores fall in love with her then she faked her death with assistance of George Lockwood, and Castiel.

"Done," Katherine shrugged with a smile that revealed her shining white teeth.

* * *

"First rule of being a vampire. Don't get caught!" Damon yelled in the Salvatore Boarding house living room, straight to Caroline Forbes' face. The Blonde stared at him, just as mad. Damon was just pointing out the fact that they wouldn't have two very capable hunters in their hands, if Caroline hadn't gone wild and killed 20 campers.

"Oh like you are one to talk," Caroline threw her hands in the air.

Damon looked at her like an idiot. He had his other brow furrowed and other raised, and his eyes wide he used very large hand gestures.

"Yes I am. I am one to talk Caroline!"

"Stop yelling!" Elena Gilbert yelled from near the fireplace. "There's no reason to yell."

"Yes there is Elena, because Caroline isn't going to clean the mess she made," Damon said now suddenly calmer. Every time he looked at Elena it was like he was calming down. But for some reason now looking at Elena, it felt wrong. Damon just wished Bonnie was there.

"Well why can't you just do it," Elena raised her brows with a questioning look.

Damon was taken aback; and not in a good way. He just wanted to shout to her why she couldn't understand. Damon was so done in cleaning up everyone else's messes. He was done burying bodies he didn't create. He was done rubbing of bloodstains he didn't spill. Damon was now a 100% done with everyone. He was done with Elena, he was done with Caroline and most of all he was done with—

"What are you yelling in here?"

It was like an angel had appeared. At least he seemed like that right now to Damon. His light brown hair was perfectly in shape, his emerald green eyes jus perfectly filled with a hint of victory and grace.

"Stefan," Damon sighed and looked at his baby brother. "It was about damn time."

Stefan walked in with a satisfied smile and Damon walked towards him. He grabbed Stefan by his arm and drew him into a very manly hug. Stefan responded to the hug, it was good to hug his big brother.

Stefan saw Caroline and Elena standing side by side, looking at Stefan and his brother's reunion. Caroline created a meaningful glare towards Stefan. That glare Stefan had seen before; it was called 'help Damon is being a complete dick' glare.

"Stefan we have a problem," Damon said when he drew away from the hug.

"Yeah, I uh, I heard."

Stefan moved his eyes from Damon to a quick glare with Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam tapped the wooden desk of the Sherriff's office with his fingers. He was more nervous than usual. Sam glanced at Dean who was playing with his phone. They were waiting for the Sheriff to come back from some kind of an assignment, and Sam was very very very anxious on if she would find another body. Sam didn't want this to be a long call; he didn't want to face new monsters. New vampires, I mean what was wrong with the old ones? They weren't scary enough?

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting," the Sheriff walked in her office, startling both Dean and Sam. Dean shoved his phone quickly back in his pocket and created a charming smile to the Sheriff. Liz Forbes was her name. Sam squinted his eyes and looked at the name tag on her desk. Elizabeth Forbes.

"It's okay Elizabeth," Sam said and moved his eyes from the name tag to Liz.

"Please, call me Liz. So to the point. You're here about the camp murders? Ask away I have a bit of spare time in my hands."

Sam interlocked his hands and leaned back on the uncomfortable chair.

"Do you know anyone called Bennett?" Dean asked before Sam was able. Sam sighed; maybe dean could've just be a little more subtle about the fact that they needed someone called Bennett. Liz seemed confused and shifted his seat uncomfortably.

"Why?" she asked like she was protecting someone.

"We got an anonymous tip," Sam continued Dean. "We have to take in all the tips and look if they have anything behind them."

"She's a friend of my daughter, Bonnie Bennett. Why?"

Sam looked at Dean, but Dean seemed unfocused. He kicked him under the table and Dean jumped moving his eyes back to Liz. He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for everything sheriff. We will be heading out now. I imagine we will be out of here soon," Dean said and got up, Sam smiling apologetically to Liz, but afterwards following his brother.

They went out of the sheriff's office, over to the hall. Sam closed the door behind him, and was sure that Liz sighed from relief. Dean seemed very determined to get out, because Sam needed to jog to keep up with his older brother.

"So," Sam started and got next to Dean. "Where are we headed?"

"You know the bartender's name was Bonnie," Dean grunted and glanced at his tall brother who just frowned.

"Was it?"

"Yeah it was. You would've noticed it but you just kept staring at her ass."

Sam shrugged and raised his brows. "She did have a nice ass."

"Tell me about it," Dean said with a wide chuckle and a smile. "Okay. There's the bar. Cas said we need to find her so let's just go chat with her. Ask her the usual questions."

Sam nodded in agreement and they went on and walked inside the Mystic Grill. And there she was, the short haired bartender. Bonnie Bennett. Cleaning the place up.

"Hello boys." Sam and Dean both turned to see where the sweet voice came from but were majorly disappointed by the carrier of the voice.

* * *

The brown haired beauty smirked and leaned on her left leg with a smile as beautiful as it was five years ago. How did she meet the Winchesters? Well you could say that she may have seduced them, but that would be too simple.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked with a frown that made Katherine take a step forward and touch his pretty face. His eyes were so greenly beautiful that Katherine would have just wanted to take them with her as souvenirs.

"One could say that I need your help," she whispered and walked past him to Sam. "Other could say you need my help."

Dean and Sam both groaned and looked at each other. "Yeah Kathy we are not doing this," Sam said and Katherine sped over to him, showing her fangs with a silent hiss.

"You are going to need my help. If you turn away now I will not help you two," she said while holding her vampire face. She twirled her tongue on her left fang while looking Dean strongly.

"What do you know about Mystic Falls?"

"A thing or two," she went on and glanced at the bar. Katherine's petite fingers pointed at the bartender. "I know that the bartender's name is Bonnie Bennett. And I know that she is a witch."

"What?" Sam and Dean both said at the same time. "That's ridiculous. Witches are ugly and evil. They are the spawns of Satan."

Katherine shook her head and rolled her eyes. "The witches you have met are different from the witches regarding this town's mythology and the other stuff that doesn't involve angels and demons."

"What are you saying?" Dean took a step forward and Katherine took a step back.

She liked games and hadn't played one in a very long time. She cocked her head with a loud giggle. Katherine could hear Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes approach the bar, so she was about to make her exit very soon.

"I am saying that the little black book your daddy gave you is useless."

Katherine took exactly three steps back and smiled crookedly. "If you boys have something you want to know you better look me up. I'll be in touch."

And then just with a swoosh she was gone. There was no trail of where she went. She just left all the information she gave, hanging in the air for Sam and Dean to wonder about. When she made out of the bar she smiled deviously and looked at the sky. She was still the manipulative and mean bitch she was a couple of years back. And she loved it.


End file.
